1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stylus, and more specifically, a stylus providing a tilt angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels or screens (hereinafter the term “touch screens” is used to represent both the touch screens and the touch panels) have become one of the major input/output devices for modern electronic systems. In order to achieve more accurate manipulation experiences, stylus is used in lieu of fingers as the touch control medium. In addition, stylus that actively emits signals have better manipulation accuracy than passive stylus that does not actively emit signals since it allows touch screens to obtain signals with better signal to noise ratios.
If an electronic system is capable of detecting the pointing direction of the axis (axial direction) and/or a tilt angle of an active stylus with respect to a touch screen, it is able to provide more control options to a user using the active stylus, as well as more input selections and convenience. Therefore, there is a need for a structure of an active stylus and a method for controlling electrical signals of an active stylus, and a method for detecting the active stylus in order to detect not only a location of the active stylus with respect to a touch screen, but also the axial direction and/ or the tilt angle of the active stylus with respect to the touch screen.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.